Les différentes parties de Sakura !
by Aena34
Summary: Sakura pense être une jeune ninja comme une autre mais quand l'Akatsuki vient pour l'enlever, elle va apprendre qu'elle n'est pas si ordinaire que ça. Et si elle ne connaissait pas tout de son passé, comment notre jeune ninja va réagir face à toutes ces révélations et cet amour naissant ?
1. Chapter 1

Histoire 1 : Les différentes parties de Sakura.

Auteur : Jenniffer666Uchiwa

Traductrice : Aena34, je n'ai pas de bêta alors si quelqu'un veut se proposer qu'il n'hésite pas.

Couple : Itachi / Sakura (mon préféré)

Avertissement : Tous les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur qui n'est associé avec personne (que se soit propriétaire créateur, etc).

Résumé : Sakura pense être une jeune ninja comme une autre mais quand l'Akatsuki vient pour l'enlever, elle va apprendre qu'elle n'est pas si ordinaire que ça. Et si elle ne connaissait pas tout de son passé, comment notre jeune ninja va réagir face à toutes ces révélations et cet amour naissant ?

Chapitre 1 : la mission

Il était une fois un village appelé Konoha. Il se trouvait au centre d'une grande forêt et était entouré de puissants murs de bois. Les visages de tous les Hokages étaient sculptés sur une falaise qui dominait tout le village. Konoha avait été fondé, bien plus tôt, par les clans Senju et Uchiha.

Dans l'une de ses ruelles, se trouvait une jeune ninja nommée Sakura. Elle marchait en rêvassant sans but précis.

On la reconnaissait facilement, car elle était la seule à avoir des cheveux roses et des yeux vert émeraudes qui ressemblaient légèrement à des diamants. Elle était âgé de 16 ans, mesurait 1m64 et son point fort était son sourire magnifique dont elle se servait comme atout. Elle portait une tenue pratique pour les missions, à savoir : un short noir très moulant et, par-dessus, une sorte de mini-jupe de couleur rose. Elle possédait aussi une petite bourse beige qu'elle portait dans son dos, un poche à kunaïs fixés à sa cuisse, et de longues bottes noirs.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues de ce village, quand, tout un coup, une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement l'interpela.

\- Hey Sakura-chan !

En se retournant Sakura vît que ce n'était autre que Naruto, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Il mesurait 1m66 et avait 16 ans. Celui-ci était reconnaissable, car il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux bleus comme le ciel. On le distinguait aussi grâce à son sourire en forme de banane qu'il avait toujours sur son visage, et des cicatrices en forme de moustache sur les deux joues. Il était vêtu d'un habit orange et bleu marine, avec une spirale rouge et blanche sur l'épaule gauche, puis la panoplie de tous ninjas : pochette sur les fesses, sandales, gants et bandeau frontal de Konoha.

\- Hey Naruto ! répondit Sakura.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, je me demandais juste si tu voulais aller manger des ramens ? répondit-il avec son grand sourire.

\- Heu… Bien sûr, je veux bien !

\- Super ! Alors allons-y !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin de ramens, Naruto courrant plus qu'il ne marchait, Kakashi apparut tout un coup à côté d'eux.

Le ninja copieur de Konoha était âgé de 27 ans et mesurait 1m81. Ses cheveux gris étaient tenus par son bandeau de Konoha, qui, en même temps, cachait son œil gauche, qui n'était autre que le le Sharingan. Il portait un « Masque » qui cachait la partie inférieur de son visage, son œil gauche étant donc la seule chose visible. Il s'habillait d'ailleurs comme tous les Juunins, à savoir : habit traditionnel bleu foncé, par-dessus son chandail à manches longues, une veste verte forêt pour démontrer son haut grade et des sandales de Shinobi.

\- Hey tout le monde ! Les salua-t-il.

Naruto, surpris, sursauta et laissa échapper un : « P**in de merde Kakashi-sensei ! Où étiez-vous passez ? »

\- Eheheheh… Désolé si je t'ai fait peur Naruto, mais Lady Tsunade veut vous voir.

\- Lady Tsunade souhaite nous voir ? répéta Sakura, inquiète.

\- Tsk ! Qui a dit que je n'avais pas de meilleures choses à faire ? (Naruto et les ramens une grande histoire d'amour :'))

\- Fais gaffe a se que tu dis, looser ! S'exprima une personne inconnue.

Tout à coup, Sasuke apparut, avec, comme toujours, son visage impassible et son air ennuyé. Il était âgé de 16 ans également, et mesurait 1m72. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours la peau pâle et les cheveux noir en épis sur la tête, avec 2 mèches longeant son visage, une de chaque côté. Il portait un haut blanc un peu entre-ouvert, on pouvait donc voir une grande partie de son torse, et, au dos, était affichée l'emblème des Uchiha (clan détenteur du Sharingan). Il avait aussi un pantalon noir serrant sur ses jambes et, par-dessus, on observait un autre tissu noir qui cachait une partie de son pantalon. Ce tissu était attaché grâce à un gros nœud violet. Ses sandlaes noires étaient étrangement attachées à son pantalon.

Naruto, le voyant, changea d'expression de visage. Il n'exprima plus que de la colère.

\- Et si je ne le fais pas ? répondit-il effrontément à Sasuke.

\- Tu pourrais finir blessé … ou pire… mort ! répondit colériquement Sasuke.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer ! Provoqua Naruto en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Alors que ces deux-là était sur le point de se battre, la gentille jeune fille décida de les en empêcher.

\- Aller les gars, ne vous frappez pas. Décida d'intervenir Sakura, inquiète.

\- Écoutez Sakura les gars, vous êtes une équipe après tout. Renchérit Kakashi-sensei.

\- S'il vous plaît… en plus Lady Tsunade nous attend à l'intérieur. Continua Sakura.

\- Tsk très bien allons-y, consenti Sasuke.

Tout le monde se mit en route en direction du bureau de Lady Tsunade, en silence. Une fois arrivés devant celui-ci, ils toquèrent.

\- Entré entendirent- ils.

L'hokage était une femme très belle pour son âge, ses cheveux étaient longs, attachés en couette avec des mèches qui retombant devant. Ils étaient d'un blond très clairs. Elle avait un petit losange violet sur son front, losange qui renfermant sa technique. Ses yeux avaient une couleur orange, marron, et elle n'avait aucune ride. On aurait donc dit qu'elle n'avait que 25 ans, alors qu'elle dépassait la cinquantaine. Elle était vêtue d'un haut gris très clair, serré sur sa taille avec une ceinture bleue. Elle portait aussi un pantalon bleu. Par-dessus se trouvait une veste verte. Tsunade avait de belles formes au niveau de la poitrine et des bras fins contrastant avec sa forme surhumaine.

\- Tu voulais nous voir, Grand-mère Tsunade ? s'exclama Naruto avec son grand sourire.

\- J'ai une mission pour vous trois. Dit calmement Tsunade sans relever le surnom.

\- Quel genre de mission ? demanda Sasuke

\- Une mission de rang S. répondit Tsunade avec un grand sourire.

Suite à cette révélation on put constater plusieurs expressions sur le visage de nos ninjas préférés, tout d'abord de la peur mêlée à de l'inquiétude sur celui de Sakura, de la colère sur celui de Sasuke et de la joie sur celui de Naruto qui se dit « enfin ! »

Et voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite avec le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et je suis toute oui à toutes les critiques (sauf bien sûr celles qui font mal et qui sont malveillantes, vous pouvez vous les gardez !).

« … » Pour les pensées des personnages.

*…* les différents endroits de l'histoire, certains se déroule en même temps.

Auteur : Jennifer666Uchiwa

Je rappelle que : Tous les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur qui n'est associé avec personne (que ce soit propriétaire, créateur, etc).

Je remercie ma bêta « Lerugamine » pour avoir corriger ce chapitre, elle a dû avoir du boulot, la pauvre. On peut l'applaudir ! ^^

 **Leru' : Mais naan^^ C'est bon**

Couple : Itachi/Sakura (il va venir bientôt)

Chapitre 2 : Le début des problèmes

 _-_ _Une mission de rang S. répondit Tsunade avec un grand sourire._

 _Une fois cette déclaration fait, on peut constater plusieurs expressions sur le visage de nos ninjas préférés, tout d'abord de la peur sur celui de Sakura(ou de l'inquiétude), de la colère sur celui de Sasuke et de la joie sur celui de Naruto qui se dit « enfin ! »_

\- Lady Tsunade êtes-vous sûre de ça ? Questionna Sakura, surprise.

\- Elle a un grain ?! répondit Sasuke avec, comme toujours, son air indifférent.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Naruto avec son grand sourire

\- Je vais venir avec vous trois là-bas. Dit Kakashi-sensei. Lady Tsunade, peut-être devriez-vous nous parler de cette mission ?

\- Oui, vous rechercherez un meurtrier. Les informa Tsunade.

\- Un meurtrier ? répéta Sakura

\- Oui, il est connu pour écorcher ses victimes vivantes ou les torturer avant de les tuer. Il ne s'attaque généralement qu'à de belles jeunes femmes.

\- Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Conseilla Kakashi-sensei.

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller ! Les congédia Lady Tsunade.

\- Hai ! Répondirent-ils tous en partant.

 _* Dans le bureau de Tsunade*_

 _\- « J'espère qu'ils reviendront sains et saufs » pensa Tsunade._

 _* Dans la Forêt*_

\- Bien, selon Lady Tsunade, le tueur à tendance à être dans la forêt près du village du son. Informa Kakashi-sensei.

Après cette information, toute l'équipe 7 se mit en route, direction le village du son. Après des heures de marche à travers la forêt, ils décidèrent de faire une pause, mais Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sans parler.

\- Hey Sakura ...

\- Oui Naruto ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je voulais te demander, qui est ta famille ?

Suite à cette question **,** tout le monde tendit l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle

\- Et bien, tu n'as jamais parlé d'eux…

\- NARUTO ! Je pense que ça suffit. Prévient Kakashi-sensei, énervé.

Sakura décida de se lever pour ne plus avoir à répondre à ses questions et dit :

\- Bien, je vais aller chercher de l'eau dans la rivière, un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

\- Saku… l'appela Naruto, peiné.

Avant de partir tous purent voir des larmes couler sur les joues de notre Sakura pendant qu'elle courait vers la rivière.

 _* Pendant ce temps chez Les gars*_

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, looser ?! Annonça énervé Sasuke

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Tu veux commencer à te battre…. Répliqua Naruto, tout aussi en colère.

\- Naruto, tu ne sais donc pas que Sakura n'a aucun souvenir de son enfance ? Interrogea calmement Kakashi-sensei

\- Quoi … ? Je ne le savais pas… répondit tristement Naruto.

\- Bien maintenant tu le sais… idiot. Dit Sasuke

\- Kakashi-sensei, savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Naruto

\- Elle a été retrouvée dans une forêt quand elle était enfant, recouverte de sang. Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Suite à ses mots, tout le monde resta dans ses pensées.

 _*Pendant ce temps, près de la rivière*_

« Stupide Naruto… Je sais qu'il ne savait pas, mais ça fait toujours mal » pensa Sakura, en larmes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit, tout à coup, un bruit.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position de défense.

Et voilà fin ce chapitre *Fiouf*


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite avec le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et je suis toute ouïe à toutes les critiques (sauf bien sûr celles qui font mal et qui sont malveillantes, vous pouvez vous les gardez !).

« … » Pour les pensées des personnages.

*…* les différents endroits de l'histoire, certains se déroulent en même temps.

Auteur : Jennifer666Uchiwa

Je rappelle que : Tous les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur qui n'est associé avec personne (que ce soit propriétaire, créateur, etc).

Je remercie ma bêta « Lerugamine » pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, elle a dû avoir du boulot, la pauvre. On peut l'applaudir ! ^^

 **Leru' : Mais naan^^ C'est bon**

Couple : Itachi/Sakura (il va venir bientôt)

Ps : pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les 2 précédents chapitres, j'ai apporté quelques modifications sur eux.

 _Chapitre 3 :_ Un arrivant inattendu

 _*Pendant ce temps, près de la rivière*_

 _« Stupide Naruto… Je sais qu'il ne savait pas, mais ça fait toujours mal » pensa Sakura, en larmes._

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit, tout à coup, un bruit._

 _-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position de défense._

\- Hehehe… Qu'est-ce qu'une belle fille fait ici toute seule ? répondit l'inconnu en surgissant tout un coup. Celui-ci avait dans la vingtaine, mesurait environ 1m80 et avait les yeux rouges clairs et des cheveux rouges sang de la racine et qui s'assombrissaient jusqu'à devenir noirs sur les pointes. Il portait une sorte de bandana blanc sur le front et était habillé d'un long manteau noir au haut col avec des arabesques rouges sur les manches.

\- Qui es-tu ? répéta Sakura.

\- Vous devez être l'un de ces ninjas qui me cherchait. Vous êtes une belle Kunnoichi… Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer… Mon nom est Daisuke.

\- Daisuke vous êtes un meurtrier ?

Pendant que le jeune homme, lui, se présente, la jeune ninja fut très surprise, et surtout inquiète de se retrouver toute seule avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait une certaine prestance et une aura de danger planait autour de lui.

\- Une si belle fille seule… Je vais en profiter pour vous torturer et de vous voir crier pour votre vie ! di- il avec un début de sourire.

« Merde… Je ne sais pas si je peux le battre toute seule… » Se dit Sakura.

Daisuke courut vers sa future victime à toute vitesse.

\- Vous serez mienne !

\- Merde… je dois courir. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à courir en direction du campement de ses coéquipiers pour éviter de mourir de la main du jeune homme. Mais il fut trop rapide et Sakura se fatigua vite. Alors celui-ci la rattrapa rapidement au niveau d'une petite clairière, une fois cela fait, il l'attacha avec une corde au niveau de la bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide, au niveau des mains, pour l'empêcher d'utiliser des techniques, au niveau de son torse et au niveau de ses jambes ainsi que ses chevilles.

« Non ! Il est trop rapide, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! » Pensa-t-elle

Le jeune kunnoichi commença à paniquer et à réfléchir à un plan pour avoir de l'aide, quand tout un coup elle entendit :

\- Katon! Boule de feu Jutsu!

A ce moment-là, elle put apercevoir une énorme boule de feu se diriger vers l'emplacement de son attaquant mais celui-ci réussit à l'esquiver à temps.

« Putin ! C'était moins une. » Pensa-t-il. Qui Diable es-tu ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

\- …. , mon nom est Itachi Uchiha. Dit tout simplement le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait en position de combat. Celui-ci était un homme de plus d'une vingtaine d'années, il mesurait 1m80 environ. Il a de longs cheveux, fins et soyeux qui parcourent son visage et attachés en catagan. Il a aussi des marques partant des sourcils pour aller finir sous les yeux non loin de son nez ressemblant à de longues cernes et ses yeux sont rouges dus à son Mangekyou Sharingan continuellement activé. Il porte le manteau noir aux nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki ainsi que le bandeau de son village dontle signe est rayé. Il ne sourit étonnamment jamais donc parait froid et distant.

\- Pourquoi vous occupez vous de mes affaires ? Questionna énervé Daisuke.

\- Cette fille ne voulait de toute évidence pas aller avec vous. Indiqua Itachi.

Du côté de la fille aux cheveux roses, celle-ci ne comprenait plus rien, « Itachi ? Attend… Il a dit Uchiha ? Aurait-il un lien avec Sasuke ? » Se fit-elle la réflexion.

\- Vous mourrez pour nous avoir dérangés ! Affirma Daisuke, et se tournant vers son otage avec son sourire glacial il lui dit : Je reviendrai vers vous après l'avoir tué.

Après cette déclaration, s'en suivit le début du combat. En effet Daisuke jeta des kunais à Itachi mais il réussit à les éviter aisément.

\- Katon ! Phenix Fire Jutsu !

Le ténébreux lança son attaque qui envoya une centaine de petites boules de feu vers le kidnappeur qui ne peut toutes les éviter, par conséquent, il se retrouva blessé.

\- Tu penses que cela va m'arrêter !? Le provoqua-t-il, se croyant plus fort que lui.

Pour en finir au plus vite avec ce combat, Itachi employa les grands moyens.

\- Mangekyou Sharingan!

Daisuke qui ne peut éviter le genjutsu l'Uchiha, fut pris dedans est commença à cracher du sang, il comprit à ce moment-là qu'il avait beaucoup trop sous-estimé son adversaire et que celui-ci se révélait être plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Il se releva donc pour continuer le combat après cette attaque plus faible mais en revanche plus déterminé que jamais. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que suite à la trop grande perte de sang et d'énergie, il ne put tenir debout et s'évanouit « Merde… »

Après que le combat soit terminé, le nukenin aux yeux rouges se tourna vers Sakura et la libéra de tous ces liens.

Concernant la belle rose, qui n'avait rien manqué du combat étant au première loge, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser pourquoi Itachi Uchiha qui semble avoir un lien avec Sasuke c'est battu pour sa libération.

\- Hum, Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Le remercia-t-elle.

\- Je ne faisais que passer par là. L'arrêta-t-il dans ses remerciements en s'en allant.

\- Sakuraaaaaa ! Hurla les trois autres composants de l'équipe 7 en arrivant.

-Je suis ici. Les héla-t-elle.

En entendant ce nom, Itachi fit volte-face et la regarda.

« Sakura ? Ça ne peut pas être… » Pensa-t-il.

\- Hey Sakura-chan nous t'avons trouv…. S'exclama le seul blond de l'équipe en arrivant à sa hauteur et en voyant qui l'accompagne.

\- TOI ! Dit Sasuke en activant immédiatement ses sharingans.

\- … fut la seule réaction de l'ainé des Uchiha.

\- Laisse Sakura partir. Intervient Kakashi-sensei en soulevant le bandeau qui cachait son sharingan

\- Je vois… Murmura Itachi en se tournant vers la seule fille du groupe.

\- ? Sakura ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait en ce moment, ni qui il était, ni pourquoi il semblait la connaitre. Elle fut tout d'un coup arrêtée dans ses interrogations, car Itachi venait de l'attraper et de la soulever comme une mariée.

\- Je vais l'emmener avec moi. Déclara-t-il.

La kunnoichi ne pouvait même pas bouger tellement elle était surprise de l'initiative du nukenin, surtout quand il la porte comme cela et que son corps est aussi prêt du sien. Heureusement tout le monde n'a pas perdu tous ses moyens comme elle.

\- Surement pas ! Affirma Sasuke en se mettant en position de combat, en sortant son sabre et en faisait jaillir des éclairs de ses mains.

\- Comme si on allait te laisser faire ! Renchérit Naruto

\- Tu ne la prendras pas ! Assura cette fois si Kakashi-sensei en activant la technique les milles oiseaux.

\- ….. Fut tout ce que répondit Itachi imperturbable.

Et voilà c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que cela vous aura plut. Penser à laisser des commentaires sur vos impressions que je puisse les prendre en comptes pour les prochains chapitres et savoir si je continue. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite avec le quatrième chapitre, après un long moment d'absence (ils me donnent du fil à retordre ces chapitres).

« … » Pour les pensées des personnages.

*…* les différents endroits de l'histoire, certains se déroulent en même temps.

Auteur : Jennifer666Uchiwa

Je rappelle que : Tous les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur qui n'est associé avec personne (que ce soit propriétaire, créateur, etc).

Je remercie ma bêta « Lerugamine » pour avoir corriger ce chapitre, elle a dû avoir du boulot, la pauvre. On peut l'applaudir ! ^^

 **Leru' : Mais naan^^ C'est bon**

Couple : Itachi/Sakura (il va venir bientôt)

 _Chapitre 4 :_ Le repère de l'Akastuki.

*Dans le chapitre précédent*

 _\- Je vais l'emmener avec moi. Déclara-t-il._

 _La kunnoichi ne pouvait même pas bouger tellement elle était surprise de l'initiative du nukenin, surtout quand il la portait comme cela et que son corps se retrouvait aussi près du sien. Heureusement, tout le monde ne perdit pas ses moyens, contrairement à elle elle._

 _\- Sûrement pas ! Affirma Sasuke en se mettant en position de combat, sortant son sabre et faisant jaillir des éclairs de ses mains._

 _\- Comme si on allait te laisser faire ! Renchérit Naruto_

 _\- Tu ne la prendras pas ! Assura, cette fois-cii, Kakashi-sensei en activant la technique les milles oiseaux._

 _\- ….. Fut tout ce que répondit Itachi, imperturbable._

Après cette révélation, le membre de l'Akatsuki, toujours avec Sakura dans les bras, lança l'une de ses attaques préférées : le Katon ! Phenix Fire Jutsu ! Pendant que les coéquipiers de la jeune fille s'évertuaient à esquiver les boules de feu, leur lanceur en profita pour s'éloigner avec son otage.

Kakashi-sensei, qui fut le plus rapide des trois à s'en apercevoir, prévint des autres.

\- Merde, il s'en est allé !

\- Sakura….. murmura tristement le blond aux moustaches.

\- …. Fut tout ce que réussit à dire le cadet des Uchiha.

Mais rapidement, Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, ne put rester sur place à ne rien faire, à se morfondre. Alors il laissa place à la colère et déclara :

\- Il faut le suivre ! Hurla-t-il en s'élançant déjà à leur poursuite.

\- Naruto a raison, nous devons … renchérit Sasuke, pour la première fois d'accord avec le baka.

\- Et alors quoi ? Par où allons-nous commencer ?! Nous devons le signaler au Cinquième Hokage. Les calma la voix de la sagesse qui nétait autre que le ninja copieur de Konoha.

N'étant pas forcément d'accord, mais sachant que celui-ci avait raison, et que tourner en rond ne les avancerait à rien, ils décidèrent de se mettre en route pour le village caché de la feuille.

* Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la forêt*

Sakura venait de reprendre progressivement ses esprits et comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, à savoir qu'elle était dans les bras du ténébreux et loin de ses amis. Retrouvant toute possession de ses moyens, elle exprima fortement son opinion.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! Laisse-moi partir ! Hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles d'Itachi en se débattant pour s'échapper.

Comme elle bougeait beaucoup trop, le jeune homme ne parvint pas à la maintenir correctement et la laissa tomber par terre.

\- …. Dit-il avec son air indéchiffrable.

\- I-Itachi qu'est-ce que ?

\- …. Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée… mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Implora Sakura.

\- Sakura… tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? demanda le beau brun. Une personne expérimentée dans le déchiffrage des expressions Uchiha aurait pu voir la légère tristesse qui passa dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne vous ai jamais rencontrée avant. Répondit-elle en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

\- …, tu viendras quand même avec moi. Lui dit-il en l'attrapant.

Mais la rose en avait décidé autrement et elle rétorqua « Non, je ne veux pas….. ». Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, c'est qu'Itachi se serve de son sharingan sur elle. Alors, surprise, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il utilisait son Mangekyou Sharingan. Une fois cela fait, la pauvre ninja s'endormit et ne put donc pas entendre la phrase intrigante de l'Uchiha.

\- Pardonne-moi Sakura.

Ensuite, sur ces bonnes paroles, le nukenin saisit la belle au bois dormant et se dirigea avec son fardeau en direction du repère de l'Akatsuki.

* Revenons à Konoha, plus précisément dans le bureau de Tsunade*

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par Sakura a été enlevée ?! S'exclama-t-elle perplexe.

\- Oui… Par Itachi. Renseigna le Jônin aux cheveux gris/blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki voudrait faire avec Sakura. Se fit la réflexion l'une des 3 ninjas légendaires, à voix haute, le visage très sérieux.

\- S'il vous plait… Grand-mère Tsunade. Supplia le jinchûriki de Kyubi. Laissez-nous aller retrouver Sakura !

\- C'est hors de question que vous alliez…. Commença la dite grand-mère quand elle fut coupée par Sasuke qui renchérit sur les paroles du blond.

\- S'il vous plait Tsunade, laissez-nous aller la trouver avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle sur les deux jeunes hommes. Puis, elle reprit, plus calmement : Je vous informerais sur ce qu'il faut faire à ce sujet plus tard… En attendant vous pouvez partir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles de l'hokage, l'équipe 7, du moins ce qu'il en restait, sortit du bureau la tête basse.

* De retour au repère des Méchants aux nuages rouges*

\- Eh… il semble qu'Itachi soit de retour. Constatèrent Deidara et les autres membres qui étaient avec lui.

Il était un jeune homme de 20 ans qui mesurait environ 1m78. Physiquement, il avait les cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval haute et une frange devant son œil gauche. Il était mince et portait l'habit représentatif de l'Akatsuki.

\- Hey Itachi…. Qui est cette fille ? Questionna Kisame surpris, car ce n'était pas le genre du deuxième, voire troisième, glaçon de l'Akatsuki (après Pein et Madara) de ramener des filles.

Kisame était un hybride mi-homme/mi-requin de l'âge de 29 ans et sa mesurait une tête et demie de plus que Deidara. Sa peau bleue était percée de branchies juste sous les yeux, ce qui lui permettait d'évoluer sous l'eau sans aucuns soucis. Ses petits yeux noirs et les dents que laissait apparaître son sourire carnassier le rapprochaient plus du monstre marin que de l'être humain. Son immense épée, Samehada, était accrochée dans son dos.

Le glaçon en question passa devant eux sans même prendre la peine de leur répondre, ni leur accorder un seul regard. Il traversa la pièce où ils étaient et se dirigea à travers le labyrinthe qu'était le repaire pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il posa délicatement Sakura dans son lit.

« Sakura…. » Pensa le brun en la regardant dormir. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été dans la pièce, il aurait été surpris de l'expression qu'il affichait à ce moment-là. En effet, on pouvait voir une réelle tristesse et une certaine détermination dans ses yeux et sur son visage.

Quand il fut sûr que l'endormie ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la pièce où était l'homme poisson et le fan des explosions.

\- Hey Itachi, tu vas nous dire ce que tu comptes faire avec cette fille ? Interrogea le blond à la queue de cheval.

\- Elle est mon otage… Maintenant je vais parler au leader. Répondit-il froidement tout en allant vers le bureau dudit leader.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, il toqua et attendit que la personne derrière la porte lui dise d'entrer.

\- Entrez ! S'exclama une vois derrière la porte.

\- Leader… Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Commença Itachi en entrant.

\- Est-ce l'explication du pourquoi tu as amené cette kunnoichi de ton ancien village ? L'interrompit Pein.

C'était un homme d'environ 25 ans et taille moyenne. Il avait des cheveux orange et courts, une peau métallique percée d'un peu partout et des yeux gris avec plusieurs traits noirs faisant un cercle autour de sa pupille, le Rinnegan. Il portait lui aussi la cape noire de l'Akatsuki.

\- Oui, je souhaiterais la garder avec moi. Il ne se demanda même pas comment le leader pouvait être au courant de la présence de Sakura au repère alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis son arrivé ni même eu l'air étonné, car après tous les informations vont très vite ici.

\- Fait comme tu le souhaites, accepta Pein, mais si elle devient un problème, elle sera tuée, le prévient-il.

\- Compris. Dit Itachi en s'en allant.

* Au même moment, dans la chambre du Nukenin*

\- Hummmm….

On put entendre un gémissement qui ne pouvait provenir que de la belle au bois dormant, qui commençait à se réveiller sans l'aide d'un baiser du prince charmant.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? Se demanda Sakura, inquiète, en regardant autour d'elle. La jeune femme constata qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre, mais, ne la reconnaissant pas, elle se leva et partit en direction de la porte quand tout un coup…..

Fiouf et voilà un autre chapitre, j'ai bien cru ne jamais le finir celui-là.

Je sais je suis très sadique de m'arrêter tout un coup mais ce n'est pas ma faute j'adore laisser des suspenses.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je suis toute ouïe aux critiques (bonnes comme mauvaises).


End file.
